


Kiss Me

by joysautumn



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysautumn/pseuds/joysautumn
Summary: Best friends don't kiss each other. But they do.





	1. Chapter 1

I can feel my head spinning as the number of the shots I drank increased.

It’s one of those night out with my friends that I initiated but only two of us actually came that’s why I ended up with another crowd.

There’s three girls and two boys among us. Me, Seulgi, Wendy, Jimin, and Yoongi.

We decided to drink at the nearest apartment where one of us lives. We were settled on the floor, the shot glass and pitcher which contains the mixed liquor were placed in the middle.

“Come on, Shann! It’s your turn.”

I accepted the filled shot glass and drank all of its contents. My eyes squinted at the bitter taste of the liquor and I felt how my throat burned as I swallowed it.

My friend Seulgi suddenly nudged my arm. “Hey, Namjoon’s finally here.” She whispered and it made me look at the tall figure who entered the apartment.

I smiled at him, noticing the frown on his face as he looked at me. “You okay, baby girl?” He asked me.

“Geez.” I mumbled. “Stop calling me that. I’m not your baby girl.”

“You’re my best friend, so it means you’ll forever be my baby girl.”

Yeah, right. I’m his best friend.

He pinched my cheek and he laughed at me when I glared at him.

“You look cute when you’re drunk, baby girl.”

He sat down beside me and draped his arm around my shoulder.

“It’s a miracle that you’re here, Namjoon.” Seulgi said with a chuckle.

“Mandy and I broke up.” Namjoon announced.

Seulgi looked at me. Obviously, she’s as shocked as me.

Namjoon has been dating Mandy for three years now. That girl is a bitch and she hates us as much as we hate her.

Their relationship was on and off. They keep on fighting, Mandy even cheated on Namjoon.

“I bet it’ll take two weeks and you’ll be back with her.” I said to Namjoon, watching him as it was his turn to drink.

“No way, baby girl. I’m the one who broke up with her.” He said proudly.

I shot him another shocked look. He smiled at me and nodded.

“You make it look like I can’t do it, baby girl.”

“You can’t blame me.” I said, taking another shot. “You’ve been an idiot over that girl.”

He stared at me like he wanted to burn my whole existence with his gaze. “Well, now it’s over.” He said, his voice filled with authority and sincerity.

The others might have noticed that we’ve been looking at each other that’s why Yoongi faked a cough. “Enough with that, you two. Let’s enjoy the night, shall we?”

Jimin agreed with him. “Wanna play a game?” He asked.

Wendy and Seulgi giggled at each other. Ugh. These two. They were probably making out with the guys already in their minds. I knew exactly why the boys were invited here.

“What game?” Wendy asked.

Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other before the latter pulled something out of his pocket. It’s a dice. Wait, it was actually two.

“The first dice will say if you will lick, bite, kiss or suck.” Jimin said with a grin.

“The second dice will indicate which body part you will lick, kiss or suck. Is it the lips, neck, thigh and the best part is, the question mark. You’ll get to choose where you will do the deed.” Yoongi continued.

Everyone seem to be eager about it. But I am not. My head is spinning already. I want to go home, but Namjoon will surely not allow me to go without him and he just came here. I don’t want to be a killjoy.

“You okay, baby girl? I could take you home.” Namjoon whispered to me. I looked at him and said no. Partly because I want him to enjoy and I know how the breakup hurt him.

“Alright, ladies first!” Yoongi said.

Wendy offered to go first and she chose Yoongi. She rolled the dices.

“Neck, lick.” Wendy announced, before she moved towards Yoongi. At first she looked hesitant but then she leaned in his neck and gave it a long lick.

Damn it. Wendy is wild when drunk.

When it was Seulgi’s turn, of course she chose Jimin. She ended up making out with Jimin for a few seconds.

Everyone looked at me when it was my turn. I chose Namjoon, basically because my friends have the hots for Jimin and Yoongi, and Namjoon’s the only guy that I trust.

I rolled the dices.

“Lips, kiss.” I said, almost like a whisper. I turned my gaze towards Namjoon who’s already looking at me.

“Maybe I could--” I stopped talking when I felt Namjoon’s lips against mine.

My eyes widened at the gesture, especially when it remained like that for a few seconds. He was the one who pulled away. I can see the confusion in his face.

“It’s not like you haven’t kissed anyone before. Right, baby girl?” He asked, letting out a raspy chuckle. I noticed that everyone’s dumbfounded.

Fuck, you’re wrong, Kim Namjoon.

You’re my fucking first kiss.


	2. one.

"How come you forgot about our project, Shann?" Seulgi asked me, frowning. I'm sure she's as frustrated as I am. It was the first time that this happened to me. We've been friends since we were in high school that she knows I'm not the type to neglect my studies.

 

"I'll just talk to Mr. Kim. I'll try to finish the output as soon as possible." I said, then sighed as I slouched on my seat. We're in the library right now as our class just finished a few minutes ago. Seulgi wouldn't let what happened to pass just like that. Earlier, was our output's submission. We needed to create an animated short film and I wasn't able to do it. It was a major requirement and it was devastating because I know that it would affect my grades this midterm. It may be the first time that this happened to me, but I'm sure as hell that it would affect my standing on the honor roll.

 

Seulgi sighed and looked at me as if she's studying me. "What exactly happened over the weekend? You were supposed to meet Namjoon, right?" She asked and I nodded.

 

"What happened, Shann?" She asked again. I looked at her and took a deep breath, knowing that I couldn't lie to her.

 

"Namjoon... He ditched me. I ate alone at the resto instead and I was about to go home when he suddenly called me. He was drunk, so I went to see him." I looked at Seulgi and there was sadness in her eyes. I know, because this has been happening for more than five years already.

 

Yeah, I know it was stupid.

 

It was stupid how I learned five years ago that I am in love with my best friend. 

 

It was stupid, because that's just how we are for the rest of our lives. Best friends. Not that I'm complaining, I know I am lucky enough to be a part of his life. But there are times that I wanted to have him for myself and I know it's bad because he's off-limits. He's my best friend. He's like a brother to me. My mom and dad even trust him more than they do with me.

 

"He had a fight with Mandy that he forgot about our dinner. I guess I expected too much that he'll be there to see me, but I was wrong. I was also mad at him for ditching me and when he started talking, I wasn't able to stop myself from saying that he's stupid for loving someone like that. He told me that I was the last person he's expecting to say that to him." I continued.

 

"But you guys are always like that? It was normal for you and Namjoon to argue. I'm sure the two of you will be okay soon, Shann." Seulgi told me and it made me shake my head to disagree with her.

 

"This is different. He asked me to stay away from him. He told me that he's tired of me. He wants me to stay out of his life." I said and it stunned Seulgi.

 

"Let's go and grab an ice cream. You need that." She said and stood up, grabbing my stuff together with hers. She dragged me out of the library and we walked out of the campus. I sluggishly walked with her, it was like my knees are wobbly that I would stumble anytime. Everything just drains my energy these past few days. I think I need to sleep for a month for me to gain back the energy that I lost over the weekend.

 

We sat at our favorite spot in the cafè and ate our ice cream. Somehow, it made me calm knowing that I'll eat my comfort food. But thinking about Namjoon and my studies, it still makes me sad.

 

"You know... I still think that Namjoon will talk to you one of these days. I don't think that he meant when he told you that he wants you out of his life. Remember when he said that he'd rather lose everyone but not you? Maybe both of you are just angry that night. You can't end your friendship with him just like that, Shann." Seulgi said to me as she propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her palm while eating her ice cream.

 

I ate my ice cream in silence while thinking of what to say.

 

"I'm not the one who ended it. Maybe he didn't mean it, but I saw that look in his face... The look like he's desperate to get rid of me. It made me realize that maybe, he's been wanting to do that but he's just scared to hurt me." I explained. It's true. His eyes were staring at me after he said that I should stay away from him because he doesn't need me anymore. It wasn't the first time that I got rejected over something that I really care about, but I couldn't forget how he looked at me like he was pleading for me to just forget him. It hurt me a lot that I wished I didn't see him that night. Maybe, if I didn't care for him a lot then maybe things are the same way as before. Maybe our friendship isn't over.

 

"Please don't be like that, Shann. We both know how genuine Namjoon is towards you." She said, with a hint of dismay in her voice.

 

"You mean... was genuine?" I said, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "It's not like I was surprised that this would happen. He totally forgets about me when he's with his girlfriend."

 

Seulgi was silent after everything hearing everything that I've said. Maybe she's surprised that I managed to say all those things about Namjoon. But that is the truth.

 

"Anyway, I'll go now. I remembered that my mom asked me to drop by at the bookstore. Bye, Seul." I quickly grabbed my bag and stormed out of the cafè where I bumped into someone right after I went out.

 

"Sorry---" I stopped and looked at the person I bumped into. I immediately frowned upon seeing that it was Namjoon. Through the mirrored window of the cafè, I looked at Seulgi and sighed when I saw how apologetic she looked like. Oh. So she knew that he'll go here. Seulgi set us up so we could talk.

 

"Shann... can we--"

 

"No, Namjoon. I'm going." I said and walked away. For the first time, I didn't look back.


End file.
